Victoria Holmes
|current residence=London |date of birth=July 17th, 1975 |awards=Unknown |books written=All main arc books up to The Sun Trail, all novellas up to Pinestar's Choice, and Cats of the Clans and Battles of the Clans |other novels = Rider in the Dark, The Horse from the Sea, Heart of Fire }} Victoria Holmes, commonly referred to as Vicky, is a formerRevealed on Vicky's Facebook editorRevealed on fantasybookreview.co.uk of the New York Times bestselling Warriors books, written by Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, and Tui Sutherland,Revealed on warriorcats.com and published by HarperCollins.Revealed on warriorcats.com She, along with Kate, Cherith, and Tui, write under the pseudonym "Erin Hunter",Revealed on warriorcats.com While she was the main editor of Warriors for many years, she had chosen to step aside from working on the main arcs,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook and has now fully retired from working on the Warriors series. Biography :Victoria Holmes was born on July 17th, in Berkshire, England, and currently resides in London, England.Revealed on januarymagazine.com :She grew up on a farm, learning how to ride horses and ponies at the age of two.Revealed on fantasybookreview.co.uk She would enjoy reading and writing stories of her own as a child, even as young as the age of two.Revealed on fantasybookreview.co.uk She studied English at the University of Oxford,Revealed on fantasybookreview.co.uk in Oxford, England,Revealed on gomapper.com where the beautiful ancient buildings and sense of tradition inspired her to have an interest in history.Revealed on fantasybookreview.co.uk After she finished at Oxford, she took a year off so that she could work with horses. After her year off, she became an English teacher.Revealed on equitainment.com.au She decided teaching wasn't for her anymore, and became an editor for Working Partners.Revealed on equitainment?com.au :She is now the editor of the Warriors series, where Vicky Holmes creates the plots, then Kate and Cherith write the stories.Revealed on warriorcats.com Holmes is also in charge of maintaining series continuity and making sure that there's a consistent "voice" across the books.Revealed on fantasybookreview.co.uk She also is the person who writes the Erin Hunter Author Tracker e-mails. She has thought of all the titles for the books and the pen name, Erin Hunter, too. When she was younger, she was called "Mouse" by her friends and family, and, coincidentally, her name, according to the Official Site, is Mousepaw. :She loves baking chocolate brownies, hanging out with her friends, planning to redecorate her house, playing with her nephews and niece, and thinking about new stories. She also has said that anything that isn't man-made inspires her.Revealed on januarymagazine.blogspot.com Also, Vicky, loves escaping into the English countryside whenever she can, to ride horses and walk her dog, Missy.Revealed on fantasybookreview.co.uk :Vicky's beloved dog, Missy, was put to rest on August 10th, 2015.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :She announced in a note on Facebook after the release of Legends of the Clans that she is now retired from the Warriors seriesRevealed on Vicky's Facebook, clarifying afterward that it was because she felt she'd written all of the Warriors stories inside her.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Vicky was diagnosed with cancer in 2017Revealed on Vicky's Facebook, but hopes for a complete recovery, and is currently writing her own books part-time.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Quotes "I grew up on a farm and love all animals, including cats, but most especially dogs and horses. This comes in very handy when I need to send cats to a sticky end; I'd have a lot more trouble killing off a dog or a horse! I love being one of the Erins, and frequently dream of being a cat running through a forest when I am coming up with the new storylines. Teaming up with Kate and Cherith on the Warriors books is an unconventional way of working, but we love writing the books together and it means we can produce them much faster than a single writer could. We each have our favorite characters and ideas for what could happen next, which means the stories have three times as much energy and passion!"''Revealed on www.warriorcats.com Other Books *''Rider of the Dark''Revealed on equitainment.com.au *''The Horse from the Sea''Revealed on equitainment.com.au *''Heart of Fire''Revealed on equitainment.com.au Trivia *Vicky has said that Tigerstar's death was the most fun to write in the Warriors series. *Her favorite characters are Ravenpaw, Cloudtail, and Brambleclaw. *If she could be a Warriors character, she would be Ravenpaw, Squirrelflight, or Leafpool. *Her favorite ''Warriors book is The Darkest Hour. **She later stated that her favorite Warriors book is Bluestar's Prophecy.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky was sad writing Cinderpelt's and Feathertail's deaths.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *She thinks the best book she has worked on is Bluestar's Prophecy. *She played the violin and the flute when she was younger.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky wishes she could change the name for motorized vehicles (monsters) because she "absolutely hates it!"Revealed on the Official Forum *If she could be a cat, Vicky would be the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice named MousepawRevealed on the Official Forum(a small, skinny, short brown furred she-cat with black paws and ear tips, and green eyes).Revealed on her Facebook *She used to have a lot of cats when she was a child and they all lived in a barn.Revealed on the Official Forum *She had a Staffordshire Bull Terrier called Missy. She was unfortunately put to sleep on August 10th, 2015.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *If Vicky could choose where she wanted to tour, she would choose Russia, Japan, and Finland, because she loves cold places.Revealed on the Official Forum. *She had an idea about bringing Midnight back as a villain, but her editor talked her out of it.Revealed on the Official Forums *She came up with the pen name, Erin Hunter. *She thinks Rowanclaw should have always been female. *If she could be a Clan cat, she would be in WindClan. *Her favorite shippings are Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight, Dustpelt/Ferncloud, Brackenfur/Sorreltail, Leafpool/Crowfeather, Cloudtail/Brightheart, and Firestar/Sandstorm. *It takes Vicky about a month to come up with the storylines, and a week to go in with the drafts. Description revealed on Vicky's Facebook *The only Dawn of the Clans book that Vicky is involved with is The Sun Trail, and she does not maintain the plotline for any subsequent books in that arc.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook She is also not involved with the sixth arc of Warriors,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook and says there is another team of editors that works with Kate and Cherith.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook She worked only on the novellasRevealed on Vicky's Facebook after Seekers finishedRevealed on Vicky's Facebook, but after the release of Legends of the Clans ''she announced that she would no longer be writing for the series, stating that after ''Pinestar's Choice ''she felt that she'd written all of the ''Warriors ''stories inside her. *Vicky won't go on tours in the US anymore.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky says that there will be no more chats with her, Kate, and Cherith.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky started to write professionally in 2001.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *She has a black thoroughbred horse named Nick.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky loves that anyone can read the ''Warriors books, which she thinks since she deals with topics such as death and religion, which appear far more in 'adult books' more frequently than in 'children's books'.Revealed in the Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011 See also *Erin Hunter *Vicky's Facebook page *Kate Cary *Cherith Baldry *Tui Sutherland External links *Vicky's Facebook PageVicky's Facebook Page * * * Notes and references }} de:Victoria Holmesfr:Victoria Holmesru:Виктория Холмсfi:Victoria Holmesnl:Victoria Holmeses:Victoria Holmespl:Victoria Holmes Category:Erin Hunter Category:Persons Category:Real world articles